


An Inu Father's Day

by SolaraMoonset



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Complete, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Father's Day, Gift Giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3406913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolaraMoonset/pseuds/SolaraMoonset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short little story written for father's day. Set in modern times, and Inu no Taisho is alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Inu Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha, if I did, Inu no Taisho wouldn't have died.

Kagome sighed as once again Inu Yasha left her to get something for his father on father’s day. Why couldn’t he have at least told her a week ago? Tomorrow was father’s day and she couldn’t find anything. Just as she was passing a toy store she noticed a set of plush Inu Youkai in their true form. It made her smile and she knew her father-in-law would find the humor in it as well. She quickly went into the store and bought the set. Now to find a card.

She went every where looking for a father’s day card but no place had any left. Even the local hallmark was sold out. She went home and sighed. She knew Inu Papa wouldn’t mind not having a card but she felt it would be incomplete. 

“Hey mama. What’s wrong?” Shippo asked from the floor where he was coloring. Inu Yasha appeared to have forgotten he was watching Shippo today. 

“I couldn’t find a card for Inu Papa to go along with his father’s day present. I was hoping since Inu Yasha forgot until last minute that maybe others had as well and stores would still have some. But everywhere was out. Where is Inu Yasha anyway?”

“He’s asleep upstairs. If you want you and Inu Yasha can use my card too.” Shippo smiled hand Kagome his card. After reading Kagome smiled.

“It’s perfect! Thanks Shippo. Shall we go wrap Inu Papa’s present?” Kagome and Shippo headed to the kitchen to get everything ready. 

* * *

Inu Yasha, Kagome and Shippo arrived at Inu Papa’s house a little early and were surprised to see Sesshomaru was there as well. They found Sesshomaru, Rin and Inu Papa in the study. 

“Oh, I’m so glad everyone came to visit me on father’s day. What a wonderful surprise.” Inu Papa smiled at Kagome. He loved the calming influence she had on his youngest son. Kagome patted Shippo and he gave Inu Papa his father’s day present. 

Inu Papa opened the card first. 

Families are like brownies mostly sweet, with a few nuts.  
Happy Father’s Day Inu Papa!  
Love  
Inu Yasha, Kagome, and Shippo

He smiled as he read the card. Shippo had even drew them all as brownies with what Inu Papa assumed were nuts. He tore open the package to see a set of plush Inu Youkais and his smile grew. 

“Thank you Kagome and Shippo. Inu Yasha you really do have a wonderful family.” Inu Papa chuckled.

“What’s that supposed to mean old man?” Inu Yasha growled. Kagome put her hand on Inu Yasha’s arm. He immediately settled down. Rin took that opportunity to present her and Sesshomaru’s gift. It was long and cylindrical in shape. Inside was a bamboo bokken. A note floated out of the packaging.

As each day passes, you grow older, weaker.  
I've been working out.  
Revenge is near.  
Happy Father's Day.

Inu Papa looked up to see Sesshomaru and Rin leaving and gulped. His elder son was as cold as could be with everyone except his precious daughter. Inu Papa only hoped when Sesshomaru decided to come for him, he would leave Rin at home.

“Inu Papa what does Sesshomaru and Rin’s card say? You look a little green.” Asked Shippo.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Please Review! Please! PLEASE!


End file.
